What If
by Lady Paine
Summary: Ok so who hated how Fran acted when she found out her friends were the Power Rangers? I know I did, so this is my version of how it could have gone. Because i dont think anyone would have been happy. igot the tilte from an ashly tisdale song.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or they would have been a lot better. I do however own the apartment building mentioned in here or at least the idea of it.

A/N: Ok so this was going to be a one shot but I decided to either make it a two shot or more depending on how long the plot bunnies stay with me. Also I will be updating my other story Lost in your own life as soon as I find my flash drive that has the story on it. Ok so that should be it on with the story.

* * *

What If

'Broken'. That's how Fran felt, not angry or anything else just broken. 'The Power Rangers? They're the Power Rangers and they couldn't even have the decency to tell me. I can't believe they didn't tell me. What am I not trustworthy enough for them? Or do they secretly hate me and are just nice because they are the Power Rangers? Stupid jerks, stupid lyres.' Fran thought miserably to herself. She leaned forward in RJ's chair and covered her face with her hands. Her standard pigtails had fallen out a while ago. She only came upstairs to get something, but now she couldn't even remember what it was and had just witnessed her three friends no scratch that coworkers transform into the Power Rangers. That's where we find her now; broken and alone hoping it was just a really weird dream. She pinched herself hoping to wake herself up but that only caused her to have a physical pain. 'Well I guess its true then.' She thought bitterly to herself. She looked up to see them detransform and help RJ to his feet.

"Guys we got to go. We've been gone for awhile. Fran is suspicious enough; we don't want to wait any longer." Theo said with an air of urgency.

"Well Theo if you would shut up and help us instead of stating things we already know, we could have already started back by now." Casey said annoyed, besides would it be that bad if Fran knew. He trusted her and it would be nice to confide in someone other than them. Don't get him wrong he loved them all to death, they were a family now, but you can only spend so much time with someone before you get tired of them. And besides it would be great to vent to someone who wasn't a ranger.

"Theo's right Casey. We don't need her to know. The less the better." RJ said while trying not to wince every five seconds. Fran had hope in her eyes when Casey had talked his eyes had shown something like he wanted her to know. But with what RJ had said her heart had broke and the tears she had been fighting so hard to hold back came pouring down her face. 'They really don't trust me.' She thought brokenly. Since they were heading back she decided to go down and clean up the shop before confronting them. Besides she had a lot to think about and how she was going to tell them.

Two hours later

Fran was just finishing cleaning up when she heard the bell above the door chime.

"Oh sorry we're closed come back tomorrow." She said while not even looking up. She had a million thoughts running threw her head.

"You know it's a good thing it's only us and not some thief or something or you could have gotten hurt." Lily said half joking and full of concern.

"Yeah like you guys would actually care." Fran scoffed as she finally looked up at them. The sad depressing thoughts were gone and were replaced by anger. They all took a step back and gaped at her. Did Fran sweet angelic Fran just say that, and something looked off about her they all thought.

"Fran you look broken." Lily said and when Fran just put her hat down on the counter and there were no pigtails Lily knew what happened. 'No darn it I'm supposed to be showing anger not sadness and all that.' Fran thought to herself.

"You know don't you Fran?" It was a statement more than a question. The guys looked at Lily then to Fran then back to Lily trying to figure out what Lily was talking about. 'Figure out what the only thing to figure out is… NO!' Their heads shot up and they tried to silently tell Lily to keep her mouth shut. But what Fran said next they knew it was too late.

"Whatever do you mean Lily?" Fran asked sweetly and yet with a hint a very large hint of bitterness.

"Oh don't play games with me Fran. You know what I mean. About us being the Power Rangers." Lily replied ignoring the frighten looks and shakes of heads coming from her team mates. Fran had already figured it out, she knew it and so did the guys but if they wanted to pretend Fran didn't know then she was going to have to burst their bubble. They all owed it to Fran to be honest now.

"Oh, you mean that? Yeah I know." Fran replied with sarcasm that was pissing off the cheetah. The guys had the decency to look ashamed while Lily bit her tongue on what she wanted to do to them. She told them it was a bad idea to not tell her but did they listen to her nope and now look what happened. Karma is a bitch baby, but she was going to keep her mouth closed and let Fran have the floor.

"I get it guys." Everyone's head shot up at that. Oh good she wasn't that mad they all thought. Boy if they only knew. Fran was taking off her apron and pristinely folding it and putting it on the counter next to her hat. "You guys hate me or don't trust me. I haven't figured out which hurts the less but the point is I do get it. And you don't have to worry about me finding out or just me in general because." She stopped there to take a breath this was harder then she thought. 'Get your act together girl you can do this.' She told herself. She looked up at RJ and looked him in the eye. "Because I'm done, I'm leaving." She stated brokenly before walking out the door with tears running down her face. No one moved everyone was too shocked to. 'No she's got it wrong. I told them, stupid guys. Why didn't they listen to me?' Lily thought angrily to herself. She had to set this right pride be damned. RJ was the first to come to his physical senses and turn for her.

"I have to go after her, she needs to understand." He frantically replied but before he could even get more than a few steps he nearly collapsed to the floor but luckily Casey and Theo were right there to catch him.

"Whoa RJ you're not going anywhere except to bed." Casey replied with an authority in his voice he was the red ranger damn it and RJ was going to listen to him or so help him he was going to knock him out. But then Fran would be really mad and she would really hurt Casey for that. Yeah he was not going up against her, she may not be a ranger but she sure had one heck of a right hook.

"Casey right RJ. Theo you and Casey take RJ to bed and I'll go after Fran." And clean up your mess she thought bitterly no need to voice that though. RJ made a move to get up and go with her but Lily sent him a glare that said 'that was final'. Besides if he came she was going to get it from Fran because she let RJ come with her when he was in no shape to do so. 'Yeah I'm not going to have Fran that pissed at me no thank you.' "Besides RJ I'm not the cheetah for nothing." She smirked before she took off after Fran.

"Don't worry RJ, Lily and Fran are really close she'll have Fran back here before you know it. Then we can all apologize and then everything will get back to normal. Well as relatively normal as one can get around here." Casey said reassuringly, besides Lily is one persistent cat she'll bug Fran enough that she'll have no other choice but to come back if just to get away from Lily. He thought to himself. Theo was nodding the whole time. 'This is why I don't do relationships. Too much damn drama. But if Fran doesn't come back that's more work for me to do, Lily you better bring her back.' Theo thought bitterly to himself. RJ really wanted to protest but he was just in too much damn pain. And he swore he could hear his pillow calling him. He just hoped Casey was right or he just lost his best friend and maybe something more. But he wasn't going to analyze that part right now he was to sore and just too damn tired to. So he nodded his head and let Casey and Theo help him up to the loft and bed. Besides once his energy came back which won't be long he would go after her anyway and drag her back here so he could explain.

With Fran and Lily

'Stupid jerks. Who needs them anyway? With friends like them who needs enemies.' Fran thought miserably to herself. She kicked a stone never noticing the shadow following her. 'I hope RJ's ok he looked pretty bad. No I don't care I repeat I don't care.' She chanted to herself over and over again.

"Fran wait up. Good lord your fast." Lily said once she had reached Fran. Fran glared at her before continuing on her way home. She was so not going to listen to her.

"Listen, I know you're mad and you have every right to be. I'm not going to deny that but please Fran here me out. And then you can make the decision you want to." Lily pleaded giving her best sad looking face anyone had ever seen. Look at me and you so won't be able to resist me. Lily thought in her head.

'I will not look I repeat I will not look. Damn it I looked.' "Fine." She said bitterly because she caved. But I will have the last say so, just you watch Lily. "But let's finish this talk at my place and over some hot coco." She said before walking to her place with Lily hot on her trail.

"Sure." Lily replied. Besides hot coco sounds good and I am thirsty. After that they both fell into a comfortable silence. One would think it would be awkward with what just transpired but no with them it was always easier. Maybe because they were the only two girls there so they just had to get along and besides it was nice to be with someone who wasn't full of testosterone. They eventually reached Fran's home well if you wanted to call it that. Lily thought it looked horrible and completely unsafe. 'What the hell is this a crack house?' It was a sad excuse for an apartment building, the paint was chipped and peeling and the concrete sidewalk was hazard on its own. It was covered in cracks and some pieces were missing. The windows on the first floor were broken or boarded up. And the ones on the other floors were bared up. The roof looked as if it would cave in any minute. When they reached the front doors Fran simply opened them and walked in. Lily followed her taking everything in. 'Thank goodness I'm a ranger or I would be completely terrified to even come close to here. Fran what the hell are you doing here?' The inside looked just as bad as the outside if that was possible. The wallpaper was peeling off and some of the tile on the floor was missing. Fran waved at the guy at the front desk and kept walking. The guy at the front desk simply nodded before going back to watch TV. 'Oh yeah like he could scare someone away, he looks about the age of 70.' And it was true he was a scrawny man balding at the top and completely covered in wrinkles. Fran passed the elevators and went straight for the door labeled stairs.

"The elevators are broken so were taking the stairs." Fran simply said but Lily could tell right she was on autopilot. She has a lot on her mind; I wonder when it's going to happen. Lily just nodded her head saying she understood and followed her up the stairs. The railings were rusted and looked as if they would crumble if you touched them. 'I'm going to get an illness and die. I can see it now. No wonder Fran's always at JKP I wouldn't want to be here either.'

"Don't touch the railings unless you want to fall. They're broken but don't worry I'm only on the third floor." Fran replied while continuing on her way up. 'Yeah you don't have to tell me twice Fran I believe ya.' Lily decided she was going to keep her mouth shut or she was going to go off on Fran for living in a dump like this. 'Yelling will get me nowhere. And only piss off Fran more. So let's not do that Lily.' They came to the third floor door and went through and Lily once again took notice of her surroundings. The carpet was a horrible mustard yellow color and discolored in some places and to Lily's horror it was crunching underneath her feet. 'OMG this is degusting.' They reached Fran's door 3D and Lily took notice that were four locks on Fran's door, three deadbolts and the lock on her doorknob. Lily to the other doors to see if that was standard and too her surprise it wasn't. 'Fran must have paid for all of these. But why, OMG did someone break into her apartment? Oh Fran you pour thing.' Lily sighed this was going to be a very bad talk.' Other thoughts were racing threw her head at alarming speeds but the ones that stuck out most were one 'clearly RJ's never been here or Fran would be living with us not that I mind of course. Two how hard would it be for us to move all of Fran's things to the loft and third when can we leave this place it's giving me the creeps. Well apparently it won't be that hard to move her stuff.' Lily thought as she looked around the sparsely furnished apartment. There was a descent size couch a coffee table that looked as if had seen better days and two bookshelves filled with books. That was all there was in the living room, Lily turned when she heard Fran locking all the doors including a chain that she didn't notice earlier. Lily followed Fran into the kitchen and saw a small round table big enough for two people to sit and eat. Lily sat down at the table and really looked around the apartment and what she saw she wanted to smack herself for not being a better friend this place looked depressingly sad and not like Fran at all. 'Well that's all changing' Lily thought smugly to herself. She watched as Fran put her keys on the table and put the kettle on the stove, and then got two mugs down and put a bag of coco in each one. Fran let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Since she talked to Lily on the road her body had been on autopilot while thoughts were racing threw her mind at speeds that should have been illegal. She was startled a little when the kettle started whistling at her to say it was ready. She poured the now steaming water in the mugs grabbed two spoons handed one to Lily and sat down stirring her coco mix. Fran looked at Lily waiting for the explanation that they owed her. Although she really didn't want to hear it, she just wanted to curl into her bed and cry the night away. She also needed to look for a new job too cause there was no way in hell she was moving back home with her parents. She would either kill herself or her parents. Well that's not a bad idea no that would be wrong well sort of. She was just too tired and worn out she would think about killing her folks in the morning. So what Lily said surprised the hell out of her.

"I'm going to call Casey and Theo, so they can come help us with the moving." Lily said while reaching for her cell. She couldn't stay one more minute in this place, it was too horrible and she wanted to get Fran some place safe.

"Whoa, wait, what? Who's moving?" Fran asked confusedly. Man she must have really been out of it earlier because she had no idea who was moving where.

"Oh Fran you're so silly. You're the one moving. You can't actually think I'm going to let you stay here do you? This place is horrible not to mention unsafe." Lily said looking at Fran as if that should have been obvious. 'Besides RJ would kill me if I didn't get you out of here and I do not want to be a dead kitty thank you very much.' She added to herself, Fran was never going to hear that though. Fran just sat there stunned until Lily was almost finishing dialing what she could only assumed was JKP's number. With a quickness that impressed the cheetah she snatched the phone and out of her hand, shutting it while glaring at the dumb cat.

"No I'm not. This place is fine by me. And that's not what we're supposed to be talking about. Now if you're not going to apologize then you know where the door is so get the hell out." Lily sat there dumbfound before she realized it was her time to talk.

"Fran, I'm really sorry. That doesn't even begin to say how sorry I am. If you knew it could have put you in danger, and none of us wanted that. It's not that we didn't trust you because we do and it's definitely not because we hated you because I don't think anyone could hate you. We all love and adore you, and I'm so sorry you thought that. You're my best friend and I never wanted to hurt you. We just thought the less you knew the better for you. I mean Fran you do worry a lot as it is and I know this would have sent you over the edge. RJ has his own reasons to not tell you but I know what I said is on his list too. Please believe me when I say we never meant to hurt you." Lily finished and wiped the tears that had started falling down during her speech. 'Stupid tears, stupid being a girl, stupid guys for not listing to me. They are so going to get an earful from me when I see them. Sickness be damned.' Lily thought bitterly to herself. Fran sat there in silence for a few moments before getting up and rinsing out her mug. 'What the hell Fran is that how you're going to take this?' Lily thought and then she saw Fran's shoulders start to shake and gripped the counter roughly. 'Here it comes what I have been waiting for. I was wondering when she was going to break down.' Then Lily ran to Fran when she crumbled to the floor in a crying heap. She clung to Lily for dear life as if she was her last hope.

"It just hurt so much. It felt like I had been slapped in the face." She sobbed into Lily's chest. The only thing Lily could do was just hold Fran and be there while she let it out.

* * *

A/N: Ok so hit that beautiful little review button for me. And I think I might leave it like this but let me know. That way I can tell the plot bunnies in my head who are throwing a freaking party in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rnagers they belong to Disney or who ever has them now. And if I did own them one they would be on the same network all the time none of this jumping around and two Jungle Fury would have been so much better.

A/N: Ok guys here is chapter two for you. I'm not going to make this story very long maybe a couple more chapter or so. I'm not sure no one is really reviewing the story. So with that said I present to you Chapter Two.

* * *

Chapter Two

It took Fran two whole hours to calm down. What they did was worse than she ever thought was possible. She trusted them, and they threw it back in her face. She was not going to be so forgiving on this, but she really didn't want to look for a new job, at least right now. She took a deep breath and looked at Lily.

"Ok, so you apologized but the others still need too, and Lily I'm staying here this is my home so get over it." She said with such a conviction that Lily had to agree, even if she didn't want to.

"Ok fine Fran, but I'm not giving up. So you're warned." Lily said with a smug smirk on her face. Fran nodded her head and decided that Lily couldn't leave by herself, even if she was a stupid ranger. This place was downright dangerous at night.

"Lily you can take my bed tonight. You can't leave this place is not safe at night so call the boys and tell them we will be there in the morning to discuss this." Fran told her while handing Lily's phone back to her. She grabbed a blanket and a pillow and laid them on the couch for herself. She could hear Lily talking to the boys in the kitchen and boy was that one pissed kitty. She heard Lily hang up the phone and walk into the living room.

"Ok Fran I'm staying the night the guys weren't too happy but they'll get over it. So I'm going to go ahead and go to bed." She could tell Fran wanted to sleep and it was like two in the morning and they really did talk a lot. But she could tell Fran was still holding something back and she didn't know what it was. She was usually really good at reading people but Fran had her second guessing herself tonight. Oh well she would find out in the morning, with the boys. She was so not looking forward to that. The boys were worried and hoping Fran would be back by now. Could they not understand what they did was beyond bad what they did surpassed what Dai Shi could even do. With those last thoughts she climbed into bed and dozed off to dream land. If only Fran could have that luck.

She watched Lily walk to the bedroom and watched the light turn off before laying down on the couch and started to think too herself. She knew she was probably going to keep working there if just to pay rent and avoid having to go back to her family's house. She also knew she needed to look for another place because what Lily said about this place was right, it wasn't safe. She curled into a tight ball as she remembered back to when she had been robbed at gun point. She thought she was going to die that night but for some reason they let her live. After that she was only home at night and she bought all those locks and the bars so it could never happen again. She also knew she was not going to forgive Lily and the boys for what they did, she couldn't, not after this. Maybe if they had told her way back when then yeah she could of. But no, and they knew that she wouldn't have told anyone, hell who would she have told they were her only friends. With that thought she drew in a shaky breath and decided she needed some new friends. Man tomorrow was going to be one hell of a busy day for her. With that thought she finally drifted off to sleep.

JKP – 9am

The boys were all dressed and waiting anxiously for Fran. They had a lot of sucking up and apologizing to do with her. So when both girls walked in at 9:05 they took a deep breath and Fran shook her head. Ok Fran could go first that was cool whatever she wanted she was going to get.

"RJ may I have my job back? I was thinking when I said I was quitting the job I really need it." She asked him in a sincere tone. RJ couldn't believe it after what happened she was only worried about her job. Maybe Lily really did convince her that they were sorry. He nodded his head at her.

"Of course Fran, anything-" He was cut off when Fran shook her head at him. He was really confused now.

"I only want my job back RJ everything else doesn't matter." Ok ouch that hurt them. "I've decided that trying to get to know you guys would be a waste of my time. And besides it would probably be a lie anyway. So if you are all down here to apologize save it for someone who cares. Because believe it or not I don't, am I mad at you guys? You better believe it but save your breath because I don't care about you. I won't tell anyone your little secret but you better get some more people here because I refuse to cover your ass from now on. So with that said out of my way I've got pizzas to make. It's my day in the kitchen." She said while walking right pass them, not giving them a second glance. They looked to Lily to ask what had happened last night but Lily was in tears, angry tears.

"I told you guys we should have told her but no you wouldn't listen and now look what you have done. Fran never gave us a reason not to trust her but you didn't care you guys never cared. And now I've lost my best friend, I really, really hate you guys right now. I apologized last night, I saw the tears, the hurt everything, and you are the ones who caused it. I don't care what she said you all march your butt right in there and apologize to her. This is your mess and you can clean it up, I can't do it anymore." She yelled before running up the stairs to the loft. They were not going to see her cry and oh boy was she crying and crying hard.

They all looked at each other to see who should go first or if they should go in at the same time. Maybe a full combined frontal attack from them would be just what they needed. Casey mentally shook his head at that idea she was their friend not a monster.

"I'm going in first. I'm the red ranger it should be me." Casey said with a hint of fear in his voice. Like he said earlier he didn't want to go up against an angry Fran. And now that's what he was going to have to do confront a very, very angry Fran. And with those words she had just said a few moments ago he knew he was so going to be in the dog house, no wait the litter box full of pee and crap. Oh yeah he was a dead cat walking and everyone knew it.

Fran was mentally counting in her head about how long it was going to take them before they came in there and begged for forgiveness. Oh she was going to forgive them but she was going to make them sweat it out for awhile. Evil? Maybe, but what they had done, they deserved it. Then she heard Lily's voice very clearly and then saw her run right past her. Ok so maybe she had told Lily her plan after all she really couldn't stay mad at the cheetah for too long. And Lily told them to tell her and they didn't listen? Yeah they had a lot of begging and groveling to do. Maybe a week maybe longer she would hear their first apology then decide. She heard Casey coming towards her and she threw on her apron and her hat on before he walked in. He looked at her and smirked as if he knew she was waiting for them to come in. Darn his ranger powers or maybe it was because they got each other so well. She did consider him more as a brother than a friend.

"Fran there are no words that I can say that will make this up to you." Well that works Fran thought. "But I'm going to say this and it comes from the very fiber of my soul. I am so sorry for what we did and how you had to find out like that. I would have liked for you to hear it from us rather than on the screen upstairs. But I can't change that I just have to accept it and move on. But if you really don't want to be our friend as much as that would kill me I won't stop you. I will follow your wishes whatever they may be. And you don't have to forgive us right now; I don't really expect you to anyway. I want you to take your time and when you are ready to make your decision I will be right here ready to hear it for better or worse. And know that no matter what you decide I will always be there for you." He finished and before he knew what happened his arms where full of Fran. He also happened to notice that tears were soaking his shirt. He went to ask her what he did now but Fran beat him to it.

"Thank you Casey. What you said was what I needed to hear. You have no idea how much those words meant to me." She whispered quietly to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I forgive you." She let him go and stepped back to see a happy grin on his face.

"Thank you Fran for forgiving us. So what was your plan?" He asked her slyly. She looked away innocently.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Casey." She said although she couldn't look him in the eyes at all. Oh yeah she was totally innocent. And yes pigs could freaking fly.

"You know exactly what I mean Fran. Your apron is on backwards and you don't have your pigtails in your hair oh and there are no pizzas getting made. This if I remember correctly that is what you came in here to do." He said with a smirk on his face and a please you can't lie to me look.

Shoot. Darn his ranger skills and their brother sister bond, She then decided ehh what the hell she could tell him her plan and maybe he could help her. She smiled evilly at that thought and he thought maybe he really shouldn't have asked her.

"Well actually I already forgave you guys well sort of. I was going to make you beg and grovel for my forgiveness before finally after a week maybe more I would tell you I forgive you. Evil, I know but you guys deserved it. And maybe you can help me with Theo and RJ. Because lord knows he really couldn't care less about me and you know it's true." Casey nodded his head at that. Theo really could be a jerk when he wanted to be. But he knew he was sorry for what happened last night. After all they did stay up and come up with ways of getting Fran to forgive them thankfully those won't have to be used.

"And I really don't know what RJ's deal is. I thought he trusted me but I heard what he said yesterday and I really don't know what to think of him anymore." She said while looking down. True Casey was like a brother to her but she had known RJ the longest, so for him to not trust her was a really big blow. She was going over everything in her head to figure out if she had ever given him a reason to not trust her. She was coming up short when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Casey looking at her questioningly. He knew why RJ did what he did whether he knew it or not. Those two were made for each other whether they wanted to admit it or not. But he really wanted to hurt the stupid wolf for how he was making Fran feel. She was like a sister to him so this really sucked for him. Who to side with his mentor or his sister? His sister hands down he knew what RJ was capable of but Fran he was sure could easily take them all down and that was just with words so who knew what she could do if she could actually fight. And something told him she could fight and with the best of them. So yeah he was definitely going with Fran on this one.

"Fran you did nothing wrong. I sort of know why RJ is acting the way he is. But I can't tell you because it's not for me to tell you. That's something he has to do himself." He told her sincerely. He really wanted to tell her but RJ had to figure it out first and if Casey had to he was going to help the dumb wolf along the way. He figured he had been here long enough and he needed to talk to Lily about what she said. He really hoped she didn't mean what she said about hating them.

"Fran I really need to go to talk to Lily. And I'm all for helping you. So I'll tell them that it didn't go well and that they should try and then I'm going to check on Lily. Ok?" He told her kindly. She smiled evilly and knowing. Oh yeah Casey check on her for purely platonic reasons. She smirked at that thought, nodded her head when she realized he was waiting on an answer.

"Yeah ok send in Theo next I think I have an idea for him." She smirked very evilly at that thought. He wasn't even going to ask what she had planned, he figured the less he knew the better especially with the look on her face. Poor Theo he was never going to see what was coming to him. He nodded his head and went to go get Theo when she stopped him.

"Oh and Casey you can tell Lily about the plan and that I need to talk to her. I guess I should have told her before we got here. That was my bad. Let her know will ya?" She asked hoping he would. She smiled gratefully when he nodded his head that he would.

"Oh and Fran you might want to fix yourself before I send him in." He replied to her before walking out. Fran hurriedly fixed her apron put her pigtails in then made her face impassive. She heard Casey talk to Theo and RJ and gave a quick nod to Casey as he walked past her and up the stairs to the loft.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Theo was having an inner battle with himself. If Casey couldn't get Fran to forgive them what the hell could he do? He was really bad at words and he really didn't know Fran all that well but he knew he messed up. And his mother always taught him to be better than this, so he sucked in a breath and walked through the doors preparing himself for the onslaught. Poor Theo he really had no idea what he was walking into.

* * *

Ok so hope you guys liked it. And please dont forget to review you can even flame if you want i dont ignore them I anwser them all. I take what everyone says to heart. So please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope still down own them, but i'm working on it maybe in my dreams.

A/N: Hey guys I'm back. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. That make me happy. Now this isn't as long as my other chapters but there was no way to do it without making it sound forced. So although its not as long as the others I'm very happy with this chapter. So without anyother delays may I present you the third installment of What If.

* * *

Chapter Three

Casey walked up the stairs to hear Lily sobbing like nobody's business. Yeah he was so going to have to grovel and pray she wouldn't kick his ass. Yeah he may be the red ranger but she had a lot more training and she was a lady and he was taught to never hit a lady. So he knew he was going to have some bruises coming out of this. He took in a deep breath and let out a heavy, sad sigh. She looked up when she heard Casey's sigh and sent him a very angry, hurt glare.

"Lily, I know you're hurt. Believe me I know it. And you were right we should have told her, but we didn't and we have to deal with it. All of us including you." She made to protest but he held up his hand so he could continue. "You could have told her if you really wanted her to know and you know that but deep down you didn't want to, probably for the same reason I didn't want her to know. She could have been in serious danger had she known and all of us wanted to keep her safe. And if we told her then she wouldn't have been. But to be honest I'm kind of glad she found out the way she did because we didn't get hit by her." He laughed trying to lighten the mood but it only seemed to piss her off more, so he continued. "But what's done is done. And we can't go back. But she told me she forgave me, and you and pretty much all of us, she had this plan to make us beg for forgiveness but she forgot to tell you that so here I am telling you. But Lily please don't hate us. You are the only reason I can stand this team half the time. You're one of my closest friends and I would hate for you to actually mean you hate us. I couldn't bear it. Just know I am sorry, I really am." He finished before going back down the stairs to JKP. He would never admit this but he couldn't take Lily's tears anymore. They made him feel like he was the worst person in the world.

He came down just in time to see Fran slap Theo on the face before running past him and up the stairs to the loft. He looked down to see a flash of hurt pass over Theo's face before he put on mask and shrug his shoulders before going back out to the restaurant. Casey shook his head at his friend's stupidity and decided he was going to start the pizzas sense Fran was too upset to do it. As he started working on the pizzas he wondered what Theo did to piss off Fran so much. He glared at the door as if it could give the answer to his question.

Twenty Minutes Earlier 

Theo entered the kitchen to see an impassive Fran. Okay would definitely prefer angry or hurt Fran then impassive Fran. You can do this ,Theo, she's just a girl, a small girl who couldn't hurt a fly if her life depended on it. He told himself yeah he so didn't believe that. But hello he was a power ranger there was no way she could take him; he had years of martial arts training. This was going to be easy, wait no it wasn't she's not a monster she's just a very angry hormonal woman. This was going to suck.

Fran was getting a little worried because Theo wasn't saying anything and he was looking at her strangely. She would never admit this to anyone including her pet hamster but Theo always scared the shit out of her and he was definitely doing it now. She was about ready to talk to him when he beat her to it.

"Fran I don't know what you want me to say other than I'm sorry. There really is nothing else I can say, so I hope that's good enough." He finished, hopefully that would be enough because he really didn't want to say anything else. This was uncomfortable as it is. But apparently Fran thought differently if the glare she was sending him was any indication.

Was he freaking serious? Yes she wanted more, yeah they really weren't that close but he owed her more than just a simple and lame I'm sorry. Who the hell did he think he was? Stupid cat and she meant that in the harshest tone possible.

"That's it? Are you for real? Yes I want something more than just a simple 'I'm Sorry'. Don't be stupid you dumb cat. You owe me more than that, fur ball. So you better have more than that flea bag." She spat at him, he was really starting to piss her off.

"I owe you? What the hell Fran? You shouldn't have even been up there in the first place. So don't go blaming me when it was your fault you found out in the first place. RJ told you to never go up there and what do you do, you go up there. So it's not my fault." Theo yelled at her. She was really pissing him off with her snide remarks. Who did she think she was? He was freaking power ranger, she had no right yelling at him at he was going to let her know that.

"You should have told me Theo that's why I'm pissed you moron. And I went up there to get something that we ran out of jackass. So don't you dare yell at me. What is your problem? Casey apologized to me and so did Lily and their apologies were way better and they actually meant them. So tell me what is your deal you walking mouse trap?" Theo was really pissing her off. If he didn't watch it she was going to have to hurt him and he did not want that. She could really hurt him if she had to.

Theo was getting really pissed at her cat remarks and then she had to go and say his apology wasn't good enough or that he meant it. Who the hell was she to say he didn't mean it. Well fine if she wanted to get nasty so could he.

"My problem is you Fran. Who are you to say I didn't mean my apology. But fine if it wasn't good enough for the almighty Fran then I take it back. I'm not sorry for you finding out because you shouldn't have been up there to begin with. My problem with you is that we don't need you. You bring nothing to us but headaches. So I don't care about you or your stupid feelings! I wish you weren't here!" He yelled at her. Then he stood there after a moment and realized what he had said. Before he could even apologize for what he just said Fran had slapped him and hard might he had. Wow she really could hit hard. And then she stormed off to the loft. He couldn't believe he just said that. He didn't mean it, he was just upset because he knew he wasn't good at apologies and she had basically said it sucked and that he didn't mean it. But he really messed up with this and he knew it. He was really going to have to beg next time if there was a next time. He walked back out the door to the restaurant never noticing Casey there.

Fran stood there shocked and hurt at his words. But they kept coming and oh boy, were they coming. She didn't mean his apology wasn't good; well yeah she did because really all he could say was I'm sorry. He could do better than that and she knew it. He finished and before she knew what she was doing she slapped him and slapped him hard. He didn't care about her well good she didn't care about him either. Screw the stupid excuse for a human being. She ran up to the loft where she knew Lily was. She really needed Lily right now. Was Theo right? Did they not want her here? She really didn't know but Theo's words put more doubt in her head than she needed. She never even noticed she ran past Casey on her way up too.

Casey looked up to the clock to see that it was almost time for JPK to open and Lily and Fran still had yet to come down and Theo and RJ had yet to enter the kitchen since the slap. Casey got fed up with not knowing what was going on so he made his way upstairs to the loft only to stop when he heard the heartbreaking sobs come from Fran. He walked into the loft and cleared his throat but before he could she asked him with broken eyes that would haunt him for years and a question that made him see red, no pun intended at all.

"Do you guys really hate me?"

* * *

So make me happy and hit that very pretty review button for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope not mine. I don't own anything.

AN: I'm back sorry for the long wait. It has been crazy sorry for taking so long. Anyway I'm not going to make you wait with a long A/N. So here is the next chapter hope you like.

* * *

Chapter Four

Okay so maybe he had over reacted a little bit, okay a lot and after talking to RJ he knew he really messed up. And yeah she was right she deserve a lot more than I'm sorry. He just wasn't good at apologizing but she didn't know that so he went and so those awful things to her. He really owed her a major apology. He doubted though that she would listen to him, hell he wouldn't if he was in her shoes. But Fran was always the bigger person and she would listen to him because that's just who she was. But the question was how to apologize to her? This was going to be very tricky. He really didn't want to go back in there but he needed to and Fran had yet to come out and RJ kept looking at him then to the door telling him to "suck it up Theo. You messed up now fix it." Yeah he knew he did. Didn't mean this was going to be easy.

Before he could do anything though Casey came barreling through the door of the kitchen and punched him straight in the jaw. He saw lots of pretty lights after that and why did he feel very sick all of a sudden.

"Casey what the hell do you think you are doing?" RJ shouted and Theo couldn't help to agree what the hell did Casey think he was doing. Hello they were team mates for crying out loud.

Casey went to launch at him again as Theo got up but RJ grabbed a hold of him and wasn't letting go.

"Calm down Casey. Whatever it is we can talk about this." RJ said while grunting this was one very pissed off kitty and he was making sure RJ knew it.

"Let me go RJ I promise I won't kill him. I'll just hurt him a lot." Casey said while grunting and hissing like the cat he was all the while fighting RJ. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and the quiet broken voice of his best friend.

"Casey stop it." Fran said while looking at him to RJ to Theo with a bloody split lip. She didn't want to be here anymore it was just too much for her. She looked at Casey and told him in a defeated voice "take me home Casey."

He really wanted to hurt Theo but Fran needed him right now, and he was going to be there for her. So he nodded his head and went to take Fran's arm when Lily's voice stopped him.

"There is no way in hell I am letting you go back there Fran. Come on back upstairs and I promise Theo won't bother you while you're here." She gave Theo a scathing look before taking Fran's hand and pulling her back up the stairs. Casey looked at them leaving and then back to the other two boys before going back into the kitchen and started making the pizzas maybe cooking would help calm him down.

RJ looked as everyone walked off and then looked to Theo after all if the looks Lily gave him and the beating he just took from Casey was any indication everything had to do with Theo.

"What exactly happened in there Theo?" He asked confusedly. This was something he wasn't use to.

"Lets just say things did not go the way I planned RJ." Theo said in a defeated voice. He was supposed to be the smartest one out of them and he really went and messed it up. He had no idea what to do now.

"Yeah I'd say things didn't go the way you planned. Care to tell me what exactly happened in there?" Although it was more of a statement than question. RJ was their mentor and he had ways of getting Theo to tell him what happened in there.

"I might have said some things I really didn't mean. And she may have cried a lot and she may have slapped me." Theo said before looking up when the first customer walked through the door. "Hello welcome to JKP. How many?" And then he walked off leaving RJ in a confused manner.

RJ figured he would have to be the one to get the girls or he could get Casey to do it. After all Fran was more than happy to be near him and for some odd reason that didn't set right with him. But he figured he should do it since technically he was the boss and Fran had told him, he had to hire more people since she was no longer covering for them and that really hurt. He could always rely on her and now she wanted to change that although he did understand where she was coming from. After all what they did to her was like saying they didn't trust her which wasn't the truth at all. He really needed to explain things to her. There wasn't that many people here yet so Theo would be fine by himself. With that decided he turned into the kitchen and nodded at Casey before walking up the stairs.

"RJ go easy on her ok? She's had it rough and we really need to just be there for her and give her space. When she is ready she will accept our apology." Casey told him before continuing on with the pizzas.

RJ nodded again and continued up the stairs only to stop when he heard Fran and Lily talking.

"Maybe Theo is right Lily, I shouldn't be here anymore. I mean I don't really do anything around here and I always mess up. Maybe I should just leave." Fran said in a despondent tone. One that really upset RJ. 'So that's what all this is about. I'll deal with you later Theo.' RJ thought to himself before deciding it was time to talk to her himself.

"That's not true and you know it Fran." RJ interrupted her and looked to Lily to silently tell her she should go downstairs. Lily looked like she was going to refuse but then nodded her head and got up to go downstairs. After all there was still a business to run.

"I'm going to go head downstairs help them out but if you need anything let me know Fran, Ok?" Lily waited for Fran to agree it took a moment but she eventually did albeit reluctantly which kind of hurt RJ but hey he figured he deserved it. Lily walked downstairs and left the two people in that room in an awkward silence. Which bothered the hell of RJ, cause since when where they ever awkward towards each other.

"Listen Fran I'm sorry for not telling you." He went to say more but was interrupted by Fran's very angry hand slapping his face. Huh funny he never saw her get up and walk across the floor to him.

"You're a liar. I know you're lying I heard you RJ, what you said out there on that battlefield I heard you so you can't say you're sorry when you're not. I don't know what I did to upset you RJ or for you to not trust me, I really don't care not anymore. I deserved better than that but you just don't care and I really don't want to care anymore. I'm just so tired of being lied to. I just don't have the energy to deal with this anymore. So just leave me alone please." She finished with tears and a broken voice. Of course RJ was upset with himself but he was more pissed that she wasn't going to hear him out. She was his best friend and he was going to make sure that she heard of bit of his explanation.

"Shut up Fran just shut up and let me talk. You heard everyone else but you refuse to hear me. I don't think so, so you sit right there and you listen up. I didn't want you to know, you are right about that. Because if you knew you would try to help and then something would happen to you and I just couldn't let that happen ok. I couldn't be the reason for something happening to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you because of me. I just can't do it. Don't ask me to Fran; please don't ask me to let you get hurt." He took a deep breath and went to continue when Fran put her finger to his lips to stop him from talking.

"I wouldn't go out there with you if that's what you're saying but I would help you train if I could or not ask any questions, or even help be the medic if you needed to be. I'm not a fighter RJ but I'd like to think I'm friend, a friend that can help someway. I trust you RJ I always have and if would have told me not come and help I would listen RJ and not ask any questions. But know I can't just sit by the side lines now I'll help anyway I can all you have to do is ask. And I'm sorry for coming up here I know I wasn't supposed to and for that I'm sorry." Fran said and then looked down she went to step back when RJ's are shot out around her waist and drew her in for a hug to envy all hugs. Fran let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding and with a sigh of relief hugged him back. RJ knew he was lucky to have a friend like Fran and when she finished talking and went to step back he just acted on instinct and drew her into him. And then without a doubt he knew she was his one. Now just trying to convince her was going to be the hard part, but that could wait till later right now he just wanted to hold her and fix what he had done.

"With that being said you still have to hire more people for here, it's not that you can't count on me, but it's getting to the point where I can't handle it by myself even with us all here we can't all handle it." Fran looked up at him all business like except for her eyes, her eyes had that twinkle in them and he knew that they were going to be ok.

"All right Fran whatever you say." He replied easily to her. He let her go and went to set in his chair and she set on the floor in front of him.

"Good because I have some stipulations. One I get to help pick the new employee's, two you give me a pay increase and possibly a manager position so the others will listen to me when you're not here. And three I need your help in finding a new place to live. And four we need to go down there and help the others." With that she got up and went downstairs to help the others leaving RJ gaping like a fish in her wake. He shook his head and smiled before going down there and helping too. 'Well this going to be an interesting year.' He thought while looking at Fran and Casey making the pizzas and Lily and Theo up front with the customers. Hey they were all family and nothing was going to change that. He walked over to his desk and grabbed a sign out from a drawer and walked over to hang it on the door.

NOW HIRING

Please apply within

This was going to be the start of something new. And he and the others were all getting tired of these what ifs. He shouldn't have to worry about them anymore. After all this what if blew up in his face and yet they were all still together. He smiled to himself before going to the kitchen and working on that new pizza that had been in his head since he met Fran. Apples and mint just the way Fran smelled like.

* * *

So what did you guys think. Dont forget to hit the review button. Oh and let me know if I should continue it, end it here or end it and and make a another story to this one. I haven't decided yet so help me out and let me know. Thanks


End file.
